Among the Spirits
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What was reality?What she thought to be true was denied if ever brought up.As days turned into weeks,weeks turned to months,months turned to years.Soon...she couldnt decipher what was real or not.7 years later she returns to her past. Haku/Chihiro R
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Among the Spirits**

Rated – T – M

**Couple – Haku and Chihiro**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – What was reality? What she thought to be true was denied every time she brought it up. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and soon...she couldn't decipher between what she thought was the truth and what they told her was the truth. This takes 7 years after she passed through the tunnel to the living world, never looking back.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**The Goodbye and Aftermath!**

_**Flashback**_

"_See if you can tell which of these pigs is your mother and father." Chihiro looked through the rows of pigs. "You get one try, if you get it right you can all go home."_

"_Hm, there must be a mistake. None of these pigs are my mom or dad."_

"_None of them? Is that really your answer?"_

"_Mmhm." Chihiro nodded. A pop came from next to her and in front of her. The contract exploded in Yubaba's hand._

"_OWOH! YOU GOT IT!" They cheered loudly._

"_YES!" Rin shouted from next to Kamaji. The Radish Spirit was waving back and forth joyfully. _

"_Thank you everyone."_

"_Alright you win, get out of my sight."_

"_Thanks for everything Granny." She bowed politely and ran to Haku._

"_Humph,"_

"_Goodbye...thank you!"_

"_Haku!" She called as he took her hand and led her down the path back to the human world._

"_Let's go!"_

"_Where are my mom and dad?" She asked as they ran down the stairs._

"_When you passed the test they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, and their looking for you."_

_They ran up to the green meadow and stopped._

"_There's no water here, I can walk across now."_

"_But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back! Not until you pass through the tunnel!" He told her._

"_What about you? What'll you do?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll go back And have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine I've got my name back."_

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, now go, don't look back!" He nudged her a bit and she felt his hand slip away from hers. She continued running no matter how much she wanted to look back._

"_Chihiro!" She looked up and saw her mother and father standing by the entrance waiting for her._

"_Where have you been? Hurry up!"_

_She ran down the hill and up to her parents._

"_Mom...Dad!"_

"_You shouldn't run off like that Hunny." Chihiro listened as her mother reprimanded her._

"_You could get in big trouble." Her father continued._

"_You guys sure you're alright?"_

"_Let's go, I don't want to miss the movers."_

_Chihiro stared ahead at her parents and turned her head to look behind only to stop her self and close her eyes tightly before running after her parents._

"_Chihiro, hurry up!" Her father called._

_She grasped her mother's arms as they made their way up to her father._

"_Everybody watch your step."_

"_Chihiro don't cling like that you'll make me trip!"_

"_We made it...hey! What happened?"_

"_What is it?" Her mother asked. Chihiro looked at the __car__ before her and the turned back, looking through the tunnel._

_Her father busied himself with wiping leaves off the hood._

"_It's all dusty inside too!"_

"_Is this someone's idea of a joke?"_

"_Look's like it!"_

"_I told you we shouldn't have stopped...come on Chihiro! Let's get to our new home!"_

"_You're not scared are you?" Her father asked._

"_Don't be afraid Hunny, everything is going to be okay!"_

_She turned from the tunnel and ran to the car, quickly hopping in._

"_A new home and a new __school__, it is a bit scary."_

"_I think I can handle it."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_They arrived at their new home and her parents walked inside only to find everything had already been brought in and dust had already started collecting on the boxes and furniture. Chihiro watched as the neighbor walked up to her father and the two started talking. She watched as his brows furrowed and knew that it had something to do with how long it took them to get their._

"_Chihiro, why don't you go unpack your stuff? Your room is upstairs, the second door on your right." Her mother said as she too went to speak with their new neighbor. Chihiro gave a secretive smile and ran inside, unaware of the eyes that followed her._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(5 hours later)**_

_Chihiro sighed as she broke the last of her boxes down and placed her last book on her shelf._

"_How exhausting,"_

_She took her hair out of the ponytail and placed the band around her wrist, the purple/pink band sparkling with the light from above. She smiled happily and finally allowed tears to fall._

'_Haku...Granny Zeniba...Boh...Rin...Kamaji...I'll come back...one day.'_

"_Chihiro, dinner's ready." Her mother said as she opened the door._

"_Mom...do you remember anything this last past month, while we were on the other side of the tunnel?" Her mother's eye's widened slightly._

"_What do you mean Chihiro. We were only on the other side for a couple hours...now...come on...it's time to eat." Chihiro sighed._

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Alright dear—"_

_**-Ding-Dong-**_

"_Huh, could you answer that dear?"_

_Chihiro nodded and ran down stairs. Her mother remained upstairs, thinking of what her daughter said, as well as their neighbors._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Hello?" Chihiro said, answering the door. A little boy stood there with a basket in his hands._

"_Lady Ogino..."_

_Chihiro raised a brow but opened the door a little wider and let the kid in._

"_Thank you Lady Ogino." He said as he stepped in._

"_Why are you calling me Lady Ogino?" Chihiro asked the little boy who stood at her waist. He had blonde hair to his chin and grey/blue eyes._

"_Cuz' you a Lady and your name is Ogino. That's what mama said."_

"_My name is Chihiro. My last name is Ogino so it isn't __**my**__ name. Also, drop the 'Lady'. Just call me Chihiro." He nodded._

"_Mama wanted me to bring baked goodies but I ate cookie on the way, you can't tell mama though."_

'_There's no need to, he'd probably tell on himself anyways.'_

"_Right, so what's your name?"_

"_Youichi Kei Fugato. Mama calls me Yo-Chan, Papa calls me Kei-Kun and Nee-Chan calls me annoying. You can call me what you want."_

'_He's kind of...naive. Oh, wait, what am I talking about? I was just like him before I met Haku and the others.'_

"_Follow me and I will introduce you to my family, Youichi-Chibi."_

_He nodded and followed. She led him to the kitchen where her father and mother were talking at the table._

"—_maybe something did happen is all I'm saying." Her mother said. Chihiro placed a hand on Youichi and pulled him back so that they were hidden and she could listen._

"_It's nonsense, all of it! Yuko, I can't believe you're letting the word of those idiots next door mess with your head. Think of what this could do to Chihiro."_

"_She is the one who brought it up, asking me if I remembered anything the whole month we were on the other side of the tunnel. I am thinking of her—"_

_**-SLAP-**_

"—_you will not talk about this again!" Chihiro's eyes widened and she pushed the boy to the door._

"_I think it would be best you leave Youichi. I will give the basket to my mother. I'll talk to you another time, alright." He nodded and handed the basket to her._

_Chihiro watched him leave and made sure he got home safely before going back inside._

"_Mother!" She called out as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was cleaning the dishes and looking away from her._

"_Who was at the door Hunny?"_

"_Our neighbor's son, Youichi, he brought over some baked treats that his mother made."_

"_Set them on the counter then go wash up." Chihiro nodded and moved the cloth a bit from the basket. She took a cookie before placing it down and walking to the door._

"_Hey mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If he hurt's you again...I think it would be best to leave, both of us." Her mother's head snapped up but she said nothing as her daughters footsteps faded and headed up stairs._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

**(7 years later)**

"CHIHIRO, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Chihiro moaned from where she lay, moving her pillow from her head she glared at the alarm clock that once again...failed to wake her up.

"Right..." She muttered as she placed her feet on the cold floor and stretched. Standing up, she walked to her dresser and changed into her uniform, a black and white sailor dress with a black fabricated jacket that went with the dress, a white tie and a pair of black shoes. She brushed her hair that fell to her waist now and brushed her teeth. She looked herself over in the mirror before grabbing the black beret on her desk with a white ribbon on it she pulled it on and grabbed her bag before running down stairs where her mother was running back and forth.

"Lose something?" Chihiro asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and spread grape jelly on it.

"Key's...can't leave without...AH! KEY'S!" Her mother cried out joyfully as she grabbed her keys from under a pile of mail.

"You know we have the key hooks by the front door for a reason."

"Yes, yes, I know. You take care, Chihiro, tell Youichi to tell his mom I said hi!" She called as she shut the door and shuffled down the stairs.

"Mm," Chihiro glanced at the fire place and walked up to it. Multiple pictures of her and her mother were up on the mantle and one with them and her father. Glaring at the picture she placed it face down before grabbing her keys and stepping out of the house, locking the door behind her.

She ran up to her bicycle and hopped on.

'_It's been 7 years since that...dream. It's been 6 years since the same dream split our family up. It wasn't even real, so why did they make such a big fuss over it?'_

"CHIHIRO!" She looked over her shoulder and saw a boy five years younger then her ridding up from behind. His blonde hair still framing his face and he was still as annoyingly honest as before.

"Youichi-Chibi! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Hey, are you free after school? I found this abandoned theme park place."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_The wind's pulling us in."_

"_What is it?" Yuko asked._

"_Come on let's go in, I want to see what's on the other side."_

"_I'm not going, it give's me the creeps!"_

"_Don't be such a scaredy Chihiro, let's just take a look."_

"_The mover's will get to the house before we do."_

"_It's alright, they've got the keys, they can start with out us."_

"_Alright, just a quick look."_

"_No way! I'm not going!"_

"_Come on you guy's let's get out of here!"_

"_Come on Chihiro, it'll be fine."_

"_I'm not going!"_

_She watched as they started to leave._

"_Chihiro, just wait in the car then!"_

"_But mom...wait for me!"_

_Chihiro called as she ran after her parents._

"_Everybody watch your step."_

"_Chihiro don't cling like that you'll make me trip!"_

"_What is this place?"_

_-Chugachugachugachuga-_

"_Oh, do you hear that?"_

"_It sound's like a train."_

"_We must be near a train station."_

"_Come on, let's go check it out."_

_They walked out of the empty tunnel and room and into a lush green meadow._

"_What are those weird buildings?"_

"_I knew it. It's an abandoned theme park."_

"_Chihiro..."_

"_Chihiro!"_

"_CHIHIRO!"_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Huh, sorry Youichi-Chibi!" Chihiro said as she parked her bike and locked it up.

"So are you free?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you. It's bound to more interesting then staying home cleaning all day." Youichi chuckled.

"Great, I'll meet you at the corner mart at 5:00 then."

"Right." She said, watching him ride off to the middle school across from her high school. Both went to private schools.

'_Something like that...popping into my head. It seemed so real...like a scattered dream that's like a far off memory...or perhaps...it's a far off memory that's like a scattered dream.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hmm...It's not a crossover and it's not on a series. Oh well, it will turn out good...somehow.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review.**

**Envy: Pwease and Saank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Among the Spirits**

Rated – T – M

**Couple – Haku and Chihiro**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – What was reality? What she thought to be true was denied every time she brought it up. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and soon...she couldn't decipher between what she thought was the truth and what they told her was the truth. This takes 7 years after she passed through the tunnel to the living world, never looking back.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter One

**The Line between Dream and Reality Blurs**

Chihiro glanced up at the clock; the bell rang like clockwork, signaling the end of the school day. She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms before grabbing her bag and tossing her school work and utensils into her messenger bag before running out of the classroom door.

"Chi-Chan!"

Chihiro turned and looked in the direction of another student, female student, from her class. "Yes Mikoto-Sempai?"

"We have clean up duty, did you forget?"

"Oh, I guess I did, Gomen."

The girl shook her black hair with a bright smile, her brown eyes shining. "It's alright Chi-Chan, let's just get it over with so that you can hurry and meet Yo-Chibi."

"H-how did you―"

"You were in a daze the entire class, I figured you were thinking of him. However, it's a little weird; he is five years younger then Chi-Chan, so romantic thoughts..."

"Ah! No, I was thinking of the abandon amusement park that we were going to check out. I don't think of Youichi-Chibi the way you might think. He's more like a kid brother, nothing more, nothing less." Chihiro said, following after her sempai and taking a broom to help the others who had cleaning duty.

"Is there anyone you _do_ like?"

"Hm, no...Well, not in school. There is someone, but...he isn't real, he's just a dream. I wish he was real though."

"Yatta! You have a dream prince?!" Mikoto asked with starry eyes, two other girls turning to Chihiro with smiles and the only two boys chuckled as they moved over to her.

"Hey Miko-Chan, you think this guy is worth our Chichi?"

"Don't call me that Taizu!" She glared at the boy with auburn red hair to his ears, finely cut to frame his bright green eyes.

"Don't call me Taizu!" He retorted with just as much force.

"Your name means crown prince, so back off!"

"That doesn't mean I am one!"

"That's not news to us _Taizu_. You lack the mannerisms and intellect of a prince."

"Chi―"

"Chi-Chan, Akihiko-Kun, please no fighting." Mikoto said with worried doe brown eyes looking between her fellow classmates and friends.

"**Mm..."** The two looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, the other boy who stood on the other side of Chihiro laugher. He had black hair that was braded down his back, two parts of his equally long bangs were clamped in two separate silver clamps with engravings she hadn't recalled in her history books or archeology books. His eyes were grey with lining around the pupils and iris's in what looked like silver.

"Let's finish up guys."

"**Ri~ght!" **They continued with their cleaning until the classroom was finally finished. Chihiro once more grabbed her messenger bag, taking care to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before leaving the school. She grabbed her back and positioned her bag before riding quickly down to the corner mart. When she got there, her twelve year old friend was already leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Chihiro, what took ya!?"

"Gomen Youichi-Chibi. I had clean up duty."

"Ah, well let's hurry up."

"Kay," She waited for him to mount his bike before following after him. They continued up and down the long road until coming to a sough, grassy and tree covered terrain. She followed his lead, getting off their bikes they leaned them against a nearby tree before walking up the long unwinding trail.

'This place,' she thought. 'This place seems so...familiar.' She made her way up the pathway and stopped before a stone statue. "Y-Youichi-Chibi...I...I don't want to go in there. I'm..."

He stared at her when she looked away, moving to her, he took her hands in his, and she turned back to him. "Don't be afraid, I'm here for you Chihiro, I always will be." Her eyes widened. He pulled her through the long and dark hall.

"_Youichi..."_ Her voice was barely above a whisper. When he pulled her out of the entrance of the so called, 'abandon theme park' she looked around in alarm. 'This place is from my dreams!'

"What do you think, Chihiro?"

"I...I'm not sure." She looked around and a thought sparked, emerald green eyes flashed in her mind. 'If this place was real, then...was it all...just as real as it seemed?'

"Let's go, I smell food." Chihiro's eyes widened.

'No!' She ran after the laughing boy. "Youichi-Chibi, no! Let's go...let's go somewhere else." She looked down at her hands and he blushed slightly.

"Kay, where to?"

"The bridge?"

"Bridge?" She nodded, taking his hand in hers, she pulled him along to where the bridge stood in her dreams. Getting to the beginning of it, she looked at it in surprise equal to Youichi's. "How did you know this was here?"

"I've..._had this dream_..._before_."

"Dream?"

She said nothing to his question, "Hold your breath until across the bridge."

He frowned, "Al...right..." They crossed the bridge, both holding their breath until across. "What was the reason for that?" He asked once off the bridge, taking a breath of relief.

"It wasn't a game, you wouldn't understand Youichi, but...dream or reality, I have to know, how much was true."

"How much of what was true?"

"How much of the dream was true."

"...if you say so. Hm, what's with the bathhouse?"

"It's...a bathhouse for the many spirits and deities around the world. They come here to relax."

"What? Spirits? Deities? Chihiro, did you hit your head in gym or something?"

"Trust me, please."

He sighed. "Got it," they made their way to the side of the bathhouse where a long staircase was.

"Now, we wait."

"For what?"

"For the sun to set."

"Chihiro, won't our parents be worried?"

"My mom will understand."

"Yours...maybe...mine..." He shivered, she laughed at the dead look in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her dream.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Don't move!" A boy with dark forest green hair said, placing an arm over her as he blocked her from sight of an odd bird with the face of an old lady. When it left their line of view, the boy stood. "That's Yubaba's bird, she is no doubt looking for you. Come on, we have to go." Chihiro tried to stand only to find her legs locked._

"_My legs, I can't stand up, help, what do I do?"_

"_Calm down and relax, now take a deep breath." He held his hands above her legs and a glow appeared. "By the power of wind and water, I command thee, unbind her!"_

"_Chihiro~o~o!"_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Huh...?"

"Your blanking out on me again. What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm not sure." She laid back on the flat surface of the staircase before the actual steps.

"Chihiro, really, should we be staying here?" She glanced at him, mentally staring at the boy who had been with her for seven years. She smiled and took his hand.

"Stay, stay with me Youichi, please."

Once more, he blushed and looked away, "R-right."

They remained sitting until finally the sun started setting.

"Stand up Youichi-Chibi, it's time."

"Time?"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Water?" She stared over at the once field she had crossed to get to the other side of the train tracks._

"_No, No, No...This is a dream! Wake up, wake up! Huh?" She turned as a boat floated up to the land, a docking bridge lowered and what appeared to be floating paper, faded into what appeared to be shadowy figures and such. "Ahhhh―" She ran up a hill and hid._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Chihiro!"

"I know," She looked at the water rising, he stared in utter shock and took a step back; suddenly spirits began to appear, much like in her _dream_. "Follow me, Youichi-Chibi." He nodded and carefully they walked down the steps on the side of the bathhouse. She turned a corner and opened a door. Youichi gasped at the sight of an old man type being with four arms and two legs, crouched in an odd position on a weird bike like things, black balls of what looked like soot walked across the floor with coal in their _hands_ and their _eyes_ looking at them as they walked. He glanced at Chihiro at the sound of sniffling.

"_Chihiro_..."

"..._K-Kamaji..._GRANDPA KAMAJI!" She ran forward towards the old six limbed man who turned in surprise towards her and caught her with open arms.

"...Sin?"

"Yes, yes it's me!" Tears fell from her eyes as his four arms wrapped tightly around her smaller form, a more unknown feeling filled his heart as he too shed tears for the first time in a long time.

"How did you get back here?"

"Youichi-Chibi, he brought me back."

"Youichi...?"

Youichi sauntered up to him slowly and bowed politely. "Er, h-hello sir."

"Hello to you too. Chihiro, if you want to stay here again, you will need to talk to Yubaba again, your friend too."

"I know, I'll do that now."

"If you want it to be a surprise...you can take the new route we have."

"New?"

"Yeah," his arm moved up past her head and pulled a ladder down from where she remembered distinctly falling with a bloodied up dragon.

"That's...useful."

"Heh, take care, and good luck!" He said, giving her two thumbs up.

"Thanks, Youichi, come on, and stay close." She said, climbing up the ladder with Youichi behind her. He turned bright red when he looked up and instead opted to looking at the medal bars of the ladder as he walked.

'What is going on...!?'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know...^_^; lol, sorry it took me like...FOREVER...to update. I'll update sooner from now on, I just have to catch up with a few others. Review and I'll update nai! ^_^'' Please regard me kindly!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Among the Spirits

Rated – T – M

Couple – Haku and Chihiro

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

Summary – What was reality? What she thought to be true was denied every time she brought it up. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and soon...she couldn't decipher between what she thought was the truth and what they told her was the truth. This takes 7 years after she passed through the tunnel to the living world, never looking back.

Key – Key

_Flashback__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter Two

Returning to the Working Field!

Chihiro glanced up as she saw the opening of the floor ahead of her and couldn't help smiling at the idea of seeing the people from her _dream_. _"...Haku..."_

"Did you say something Chihiro?"

Chihiro smiled and shook her head as she climbed out, not saying anything to her friend as she looked at the ever majestic office. A few changes had seemingly been made but nothing drastic.

"Where are we?"

"Granny Yubaba's...she's the witch that owns and is in charge of the bathhouse."

"In charge of...you mean the one we're in? It's huge! It took us like...forever, to climb!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Not forever," she watched Yoichi walk around the office, he put his hand on a familiar head and she laughed when they moved and he jumped back in shock at the now bouncing and loud heads.

"Who's making so much noise!?"

The croaky, snarky voice was as familiar to her as they came, but still, not the one she most wanted to hear. "Granny Yubaba!"

"Ah, is that Sin?"

Out from the curtains came the elder woman who had been one of many to keep her company during the many long nights that had passed since she was ten years old; how she grew out of the past and let it fade into a dream...she would never know. Running forward, she bent forward and hugged the old lady who hugged her back, though still surprised by the reunion all the same. "Think I could have my old job back?"

Yubaba looked at her with a curious look. Even back then, she had grown to like the girl, and would even admit that she'd missed her, but to think Chihiro would return to the Bathhouse. "You...want to come back?"

Chihiro pulled back, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and mentally, she wondered how she'd hold up once she came face to face with Haku. "...everyone called me crazy, they said it was a dream...but Granny, I never wanted this dream to end. I guess...I didn't realize just what I was leaving behind. I missed everybody so much...when Yoichi-Chibi brought me here...what everyone told me was a dream, came crashing back down around me. I realized, this would probably be my only chance to return to the world I fell in love with."

Yubaba was shocked. She'd never known this girl to be so soft spoken. When she'd met her seven years back, she'd been bratty, loud, with a high pitched voice and an annoying habit of getting in her way. Now, again, she'd missed her, but that didn't change the fact that nine out of ten chances the girl was driving her crazy. Looking over Chihiro's shoulder, she eyed the nervous looking boy and smirked, she'd have fun with him later for sure. "So you want your old job back..."

Chihiro nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Well, actually it is!" She snapped, turning and walking off to her desk, grabbing two contracts, she sighed, "I can't give you your old job back, Chihiro, there is only one position available as a bath washer...and you know the rules concerning new recruits. Your friend starts at the bottom, so your old job here will be taken by him."

"...ah...m-me?!"

Chihiro smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. It's fun once you learn how to do everything."

Yubaba smirked, "Che, what's your name, boy."

"Yoichi, ma'am."

"Yoichi, huh..."

"Granny, let us keep our names, we came here willingly, please..."

"...fine, Yoichi it is, sign the paper."

Yoichi glanced curiously at the paper, but signed it all the same. "Step out into the hall; I want to have a talk with Sin."

"Who's Sin?" Yoichi asked.

Chihiro smiled, "Remember, Grandpa Kamaji called me that too...down in the boiler room. It's the name I normally go by here. Only a few people really call me by my real name."

"Out," Yubaba said in annoyance. Pulling another contract out from beneath some gems as she did, a couple scattered messily across her desk from the action.

Yoichi shuffled quickly out of the room with the three bouncing heads following quickly behind him.

"You..." she pointed a long, sharp, painted nail at Chihiro who smiled softly at the old and short witch. "I have a position for you...I could use a personal assistant...a helper around the bathhouse when I'm not present. Someone I can trust to run things, and not steal from me; and of course keep on top of those friendly and not-so-friendly customers."

Chihiro's eyes widened, "Seriously?!"

Yubaba smiled, her eyes warming up only slightly. "You would be perfect for the job...the only one I'd offer it to."

"Oh Granny, I would be so happy to work as your personal assistant."

"Then sign, your name is yours, though don't be too surprised if people still refer to you as Sin."

"That's fine too; I like Sin and Chihiro both equally."

"Hm," Yubaba took the contract once Chihiro was done signing and sighed, "you were greatly missed, Sin...there are a couple people who missed you even more than others of course; Rin...Zaniba...Bou...and of course, Haku."

"Haku...where...where can I find him?"

Yubaba grinned, "Since his river was filtered out and turned into a construction site, he couldn't leave the way you did. He hasn't been too happy since you left, I'm sure his personality will do a complete one-eighty once he sees you though. Especially since he's been trying to gain more power as of recently to over throw my own."

"What?"

"Mm, you know he's always had a certain dark spot in his heart that searched out power...when you left...he relapsed, so-to-speak. You helped him once before, Sin...let's see you do it again."

Chihiro looked to Yubaba, her eyes burning with determination as her will became concrete with her new goal. "I'm going to free Haku!"

"...heh heh..." Yubaba cackled, "Good luck with that, Sin. Haku belongs solely...to me..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of Amongst the Spirits! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
